coppelionfandomcom-20200215-history
Meisa Ichikawa
Meisa Ichikawa is a second-year Coppelion. She can disassemble and reassemble her body at the atomic level. She's working under Dr. Coppelius against Ibara and the others so that he'll fix her defect. She is a former member of the Exploration Unit. She's a 2nd year highschool student and was best friends with Mana Tsuburaya. Appearance Meisa is a tall and slim girl, her skin is very pale just like all the other coppelions. Meisa has long black untidy hair tied into two short pig tails but the other is loose, she has long bangs that covers her left eye most of the time. She does not have her left eye, it is unknown whether what happened to it since she is seen with a left fake eye since her schooldays. She can remove this fake left eye or put it back at anytime. She wears a white polo shirt that is covered with a short black jacket with a sailor collar, she also dons a short grayish-black skirt, dark blue knee-length socks, and white sandals. She carries a suspicious worn out bunny stuffed toy with dirty brown fur with a large red ribbon, a white bandage is fashioned as an eyepatch as if it has lost it's left eye the right eye shows the expression of vengeance and violence, the bunny also puts on an eerie grinning smile. Personality She is often seen using her laptop, phone, game consoles, or listening to music. She is very lazy and always complains about being idle to do other things aside playing online games and game consoles. Meisa hated her defect, the imperfection ALL second-years possess, which is emananting Neutrons, due to the fact of her sad and awful background. Relationships Mana Tsuburaya She is in the same year as hers (2nd year highschool) and was bestfriends with Mana. She was often seen talking to her and accompanying her in school. After Mana helped the medic unit, Meisa would avoid talking to her and would try her best to ignore Mana's presence which made Mana, as a result, greatly frustrated. Meisa thought that Mana betrayed her since back then, Meisa asked Mana to stay by her side which Mana failed to do. The Ozu sisters She is also bullied (although not as much as Aoi) and forced to do things by the Ozu sisters, such as buying them lunch, she is also pushed around by them and laughed at. She no longer fears Shion and Kanon after knowing how to use her powers. Dr. Coppelius Meisa is working under Dr. Coppelius so that he would fix her defect (releasing neutrons). After the Doctor was seen by Meisa and Mana talking to Setsuna Itami (clone), she thought that Dr. Coppelius betrayed her the same way as Mana did and got disassembled due to extreme anger. Chimera Abilities and Powers Meisa can disassemble (she calls this "break") and reassemble (she calls this "reload") her body at the atomic level. It is proven to be quite effective when Ibara kicked her on the head and then she "breaks" her head to evade the powerful impact. Dr. Coppelius explains that "Nuclear force...the binding force that holds together protons and neutrons, stabilizing the nucleus. This is the source of nuclear energy. And without it, matter itself would crumble apart. Manipulating nuclear force at will...traversing the void as particles, like grains of sand-Particle Break. That is Meisa Ichikawa's power." It is thought that Meisa's power nested in her fake eyeball, as Ibara managed to knock it off and she Meisa loses her power for a while. Weapons She uses and shoots a Bazooka once into the Retrieval Unit to distract them and rescue Ibara in arc 4. History Meisa and Mana along with the other Exploration Unit members arrived at Tokyo prior before other Coppelion Units. One day, Mana and Meisa found a survivor at the Shinto Bank in Shinjuku. They were chasing him and wonders why he was running away from them. Mana slipped and fell so Meisa and the man enters the bank's vault. Mana caught up but couldn't open the vault's door and noticed that the rats are running away. Some of the rats died, so Mana panickly checks on the Geiger Counter and discovered that the radiaion in that area has drastically increased. She then heard Meisa's cry from inside the vault, Meisa told her that the survivors inside the vault suddenly has blood coming out from their bodies. Mana tries to open the vault's door but couldn't do so, then her "power" awakened so she used it and force the door open. The survivors inside were all killed because of the 2nd year students' defects - they release Neutrons from their bodies. Because of this, Meisa cries and thinks that she has killed the survivors making her a murderer. She requests Mana to always be with her from that time on due to the terror and bloody scene they have experienced on that day. Due to the fact of her acts in Shinto Bank, Meisa desperately wanted her defect to disappear, thus, she worked with Dr. Coppelius and serve him IF he will erase her defect. Major Battles Trivia * It seems that she is also constantly releasing Neutrons because she's a 2nd year Coppelion. * She likes online games. * She is always shown to be playing games on her laptop, phone, or portable console. * The title for Phase 14 (ch95) which translate as "wandering sand" refers to Meisa's given name. * Despite being addicted to online games and always having a lazy behavior, Meisa scores pretty high on her exam - almost getting a full score as seen in Act10 's chapter cover (ch190). * Her surname Ichikawa (市川) means "river market" or "city of river", and her given name Meisa (迷砂) means "stray grit". Quotes (To Mana) "What a wonderful sight. Isn't it Mana? This entire city...should disappear." (To Mana) "Mana to stop playing around and secure Aoi, you can kill the rest of them." (To herself) "So lazy... I wanna play online games..!" (To Dr.Coppelius, about Aoi) "She has the same power as Mana, right? And at an even higher level--- Doctor, is that...the Coppelion's completed form? Does that mean... that the other specimens are all...are all failures?" (To Ibara) "Dr.Coppelius said..he was the one who created us Coppelion...yet he was chased out of the lab before he could finish his work. Get it yet? The Ministry of Defense stole all of Doctor's research. So they could use us Coppelion for whatever they want. Who's really scheming here? Who tried to toss their own students out with the trash the second they decided we were failures? I don't care if he's crazy. I'm sticking with that bunny." (To Ibara) "This dark, crumbling world - I'll reload it with my own two hands!" (To Ibara) "Think about this, rep..Vice Principal Mishima, who you seem to respect so much? He answers to the Ministry of Defense..to the government. One of these days, you'll get thrown away, too! I'm gonna let you live...so you'd better get a grip on reality. You're just a government puppet." (To Kanon) "No way, stupid! I'm not scared of you anymore!" (To Kanon) "You were aaalways working me to the bone...I'm gonna make you pay for that. You better get all your bluffing out now, Ozu!" (To the Chimera) "The flower...died... My DNA's sullied, anyway! Go away, you flea freak!" (To Mana) "That's impossible...because I've already murdered a person. Which is why I couldn't go over there." References Site Navigation Category:Coppelions Category:Female Category:Characters